jurassicfightclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex (meaning "tyrant lizard king") is a genus of tyrannosaurid dinosaur that lived during the the Late Cretaceous from 70 to 66 million years ago and has become a fixture in popular culture ever since its discovery in 1905 due to its reputation as a predator and its size. During its time, Tyrannosaurus ''was an apex predator throughout much of Western North America and a formidable foe, preying on many other dinosaurs such as ''Triceratops horridus, Ankylosaurus magniventris, Struthiomimus sedens, Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis and Edmontosaurus annectens. Recent evidence may suggest Tyrannosaurus ''hunted and lived in packs (often family groups), rather than alone, to bring down large game like ''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis. T.Rex appears in four episodes of Jurassic Fight Club: "T.Rex Hunter", "Raptors vs. T.Rex", "Armageddon" and "Biggest Killers" and made a brief cameo in "Deep Sea Killers" when comparing his teeth to that of a Brygmophyseter.60-66 Description The "Tyrant Lizard King" walked on long and powerful hind legs with an almost horizontal posture and small forelimbs. They also grew to immense sizes, weighing up to 5 to 7 tones, standing 15 to 20 feet tall, and measuring over 43 to 50 feet long, Tyrannosaurus Rex was arguably the largest predatory dinosaur that ever walked in North America. Although it was extremely large, dinosaurs such as Giganotosaurus carolinii ''and ''Spinosaurus aegypticus ''rivaled or even exceeded its size. Fighting Style T.rex was incredibly fast and agile relative to its size. As it would stay hidden to leap out to ambush prey like a lion another would be waiting to make the killing blow . Lacking large hand claws, it relied on its powerful jaws filled with 60 to 70 sharp and serrated teeth, as they will use its powerful neck, legs to stabilize itself and rip into its victim's flesh. Physical Abilities and Weaponry Raw Strength: In addition to being physically a tremendously strong dinosaur, T-Rex can lift over 5 tons with its powerful jaws anchored by its powerful neck. They can charge their own body weight against their enemies. Speed: Despite their large size, T-Rex can run up to 38 mph by using their long powerful legs and can run for 2 miles without stopping. Senses: T-Rex relies strongly on their powerful sense of smell and hearing to find prey and they have also have powerful binocular eyesight. Jaw Strength: Having the bite force of 12,000 lbs, the teeth and jaws of T-Rex are perfectly designed to puncture flesh and crush bone. Bacterial Bite: In addition to their remarkably powerful jaws and bone crushing teeth, T-Rex, like the Komodo dragon, was said to have a mouth full of bacteria that could kill it's victims. Intelligent: T-Rex brain size is said to be as smart as a hawk, if not smarter. By showing a dead Nanotyrannus body, the females are telling other intruders "''mess with my babies, your messing with hell". Knowing of their large size, packs of smaller predators will leave the baby T rexes alone. The cerebrum of T.rex was larger than most dinosaurs. This indicates that it was able to think through things more efficiently. Roar: T-Rex can roar can be heard over 7 miles away. Agility: Despite their large size they are quite agile for their size, able to make sharp turns within a couple seconds. Hunting: T-Rexes hunt by themselves or in a family group and ocassionly scavenge. Combat Abilities: Mostly they use their biting its enemy or prey. Can use its long powerful legs to kick and use their tail to whip as well if the enemy is near the tail. T.Rex head can be useful as headbutt. They can even use their own body charge at its enemies like a 7 ton battering ram. Durability and Stamina: T.rex large size fully grown are able to take many blows from other dinosaur that are able to still fight back because of their tough skin. As shown as a juvenile individual able to take attacks from Nanotyrannus that is willing to try to get back up to fight back. T-Rex use physical weaponry such as their teeth, talons, can use their head and their tail on their enemies to swing if near it and also its short but powerful arms that are 3 ft in length. (1 meter) Photo Gallery 20080731rambo2.jpg Armageddon.jpeg Big.jpg Trexhunter.jpg Tyrannosaurus.jpg 1x1TRexPair.png ATTACK OF TYRANNOSAURUS.png 275155740 640.jpg 20080731rambo2.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Diet T-Rex was at the top of the food chain in its region. Common victims were herbivorous sauropods such as Alamosaurus, hadrosaurs, such as Edmontosaurus and Parasauralophus, and it also preyed upon horned dinosaurs known as cerotopsians, such as Triceratops whose fossils have been found in the same areas that T.rex fossils have been found. Other *One popular dinosaur myth (shown in the Disney movie Fantasia, for example) is that T-Rex faced off against another well-known dinosaur, the plated Stegosaurus. This is impossible, as Stegosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic period (150-145 million years ago) and was extinct by the time T-Rex was around. However early tyrannosaurs (like Guanlong) did live 150 million years ago with Stegosaurs but these tyrannosaurs were small and the stegosaurs were too large to attack. * Another popular myth about Tyrannosaurus is if it trips over something that the Tyrannosaurus will die, but in reality, Tyrannosaurus Rex could use its powerful arms which could lift up to 2,500 pounds each to get up easily in a matter of a few seconds.All the tyrannosaurids including the T-Rex family had arms as long as 3 ft, (1 meter) * There are theories that Tyrannosaurus could've had feathers, but now we know that only babies had feathers, but as they grew up the feathers may have fallen off. * Recent studies suggest that ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''could only achieve a running speed of approximately 17 mph, or its legs would cave in and break. However, this was fast enough to catch slower herbivores that lived alongside it. Like most meat eating dinosaurs both large and small, T. Rex lived in packs, often containing family units including juveniles. Until the juveniles were mature and big enough they had to stay at the nest but when they are at least 12 years old and 13 feet (4 meters) long they could go out hunting with their parents, but until they reach that size they stay at the nest.(T-Rexes can live up to 30 years.)T-rex is in the tyrannosaurid family which is:Tyrannosaurus Rex, Tarbosaurus, Daspletosaurus , Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Nanotyrannus and Guanlong make up the tyrannosaurid family. Related sites * Tyrannosaurus Rex from Animal Armageddon Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Last Day of the Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Walking with Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinosaurs Alive Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Prehistoric Monsters Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Parody Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from All The Tropes Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park Builder Wikia *Dino Tyranno from Dinozaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinosaur Train Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Station from Dinosaur Train Wikia 2 *T-Rex from King Kong Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Wikipedia.com Category:Dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Kong Skull Island Category:Disney Category:Frank Welker Category:Heroes